


a second chance

by towokuwusatsuwu



Series: Smoochtober 2018 [31]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: koda wakes up in junichi's arms.





	a second chance

The taste of blood is heavy on his tongue when Moyuru Koda opens his eyes.

The room around him is dark and streaked with gore, flashing lights illuminating the corpses of the people who had been indulging in drugs and alcohol what seems like only minutes ago. All he remembers is pain and distortion and nothing looking right, no one looking right. Everyone’s faces twisting and contorting like monsters, ghoulish creatures rising out of sloughed-off human remains and stretching long claws and fangs. He remembers fear and blood and then power, welling up within him and spilling over all in an effort to keep Junichi safe.

He doesn’t remember anything after that. Did he kill all of these people?

“Thank God you’re okay.” Junichi’s voice is soft and soothing and Koda blinks up at him, blinking the blurriness out of his eyes as his boyfriend’s face comes into sharp relief. “I was worried I was going to lose you for a second. You weren’t breathing.”

Koda’s hand rises slowly to his lips, fingers brushing over his spit-damp lips as he slowly puts the pieces together. “You were giving me mouth to mouth?”

“Was I supposed to let you die? You’re so dumb.” Junichi’s voice is fonder than it has any right to be and Koda smiles despite himself, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “Hey, slow down if you need to. The last thing I want you doing is straining your arms too much.”

His legs are the really important part of his body, not so much his arms, but he doesn’t bother reminding Junichi of that. His boyfriend moves to support his weight anyway, arms slipping around his waist, head falling against his shoulder. The room is in worse shape than he could have predicted just based on what he saw lying down; there are more bodies everywhere, littering the entire room to the very edges of the walls. He feels visibly ill when he sees blood and gristle splashed across the walls.

“You really did a number on the place after whatever that one thing was came at me,” Junichi says, and Koda makes a small noise before his eyes widen slightly.

“I did this?” He groans, his head falling into his hands. It  _ aches _ and he didn't’ even drink that much before everything went to hell. “I— You’re not hurt, are you? I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, you just kept me safe and killed everything that came at me. Not that I can blame you ‘cause none of that shit was even vaguely human, but.” Junichi trails off, running his hands up and down his own arms. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I could give a shit about a bunch of strangers who just wanted to hurt us. We should probably get out of here before we get caught.”

“Wait.” Koda twists around to touch his face, fingers caked in blood but Junichi doesn’t pull away even when Koda kisses him. He probably tastes like blood but Junichi lets him have this kiss, fingers curling softly in his hair. “Okay. Let’s get the hell out of here.”


End file.
